Ace Rose
| resides = Columbia, Maryland, United States | billed_from = New York, New York, United States | trainer = DominaKing Jr. AJPW Dojo The Rose Dungeon Gracie Jiu-Jitsu Academy Christopher Alexander II | debut = January 4, 2007 | realname = Heriberto John Brito | death_date = N/A | death_place = N/A | current_efeds = PWR | previous_efeds = AOW GWA 1PW OCW | handler = N/A | winloss_record = Boxing 23-1-0 MMA 14-0-0 NJPW 87-17-0 AOW 5-1-1 GWA 1-1-0 OCW 1-0-0 1PW 5-0-0 | retired = N/A | image_width = }} Heriberto John Brito'' (born December 29, 1993), better known by his ring name ''Ace Rose, is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Pro Wrestling Revolution. He is a fourth generation superstar, extremely talented, athletic, strong, agile, and cunning. He's known for his great success throughout the indies circuit, using a great mixture of striking, grappling, and submission maneuvers that he's picked up through his MMA training. He has trained in Boxing, Shotokan Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Kick Boxing, Muay Thai, Greco Roman wrestling, Judo, and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu under the Gracie Jiu-Jitsu Academy. He is the only son of indies legend DominaKing, and first graduate of the "Rose" gym. He is known for defeating every opponent he's ever faced via submission and carrying on the legend of his father as "King of Submission." Contact Sports Heriberto is a former amateur featherweight boxing champion with a record of 23-1-0, his only loss was by a T.K.O. in which he toppled after knocking his opponent out and due to the circumstances, should've been declared a draw or no contest. He has performed in amateur pro MMA companies, with an outstanding record of 14-0-0, with 4 knock outs, 8 submissions and 2 T.K.O.'s. Professional Wrestling He had his first professional wrestling match in 2007 against Jamison "Wicked Rose" Bourne, and surprisingly to everyone, as the underdog, he picked up the victory over his much more experienced sparring partner via submission at the age of 13. In 2009 he made his return to the professional wrestling circuit as the first official graduate of the "Rose" dungeon, claiming himself to be Ace Rose, the first and therefore greatest "Rose" to emerge from the ashes of his recently disrespected family. He dominated in NJPW and eventually tagged with his fellow graduate James Bourne. In 2010, Rose Blooded (team of Ace Rose and Jamison "Wicked Rose" Bourne) won the Super J Tag Tournament in NJPW and became the top of the tag team food chain. They pummeled and submitted everyone who stood in their way, and were known as one of the most dangerous Junior Heavyweight tag teams in the world. At one point, Ace Rose did encounter a very special partner though. Ryan Cavallari who was about as flamboyant but physically talented as it gets. They had just met backstage, right before Cavallari's match was up. Ryan had been in proper control of the match, until he lost his footing on the top rope via interference. getting the submission finish w/ Ace Rose]] He won the match by disqualification, but his opponent was a sore loser, and took it upon himself to show who was more dominant. As Ryan got beaten from corner to corner, he tried to fight back. Ace Rose was impressed by this show of heart and decided to run in from backstage and help the young star. They fought off the attackers, shook hands and hugged. It was then that they got challenged to a tag team match, and happily accepted. They won their match after Ace Rose hit his signature diving dropkick, Cavallari hit a devastating DDT onto a chair, followed by a chin lock forcing the angry giant to submit, in homage to his new friend, Ace Rose. and Ryan Cattrall]] In 2011, Ace Rose moved back to the states, to his hometown of New York, NY with best friends James Bourne and Adonis Rose (another graduate). Since then, Ace Rose has been performing in small house shows as a special guest but as of March 14, 2012; he has officially signed to PWR. When he returned from Japan, Ace Rose competed in many companies such as AOW, GWA, 1PW, and OCW. He was successful in AOW, holding a short rivalry against Damian and Johnny D that lasted a little over 2 months. He suffered an injury in a match with Damian (which ended in a double count-out), and had to compete just two days later in a Championship Scramble for the Primetime Heavyweight Title. He was out for 4 months due to rehab for his injury, he returned to try and renew his contract, he was given a dark match against Lorenzo Avery which was a victory but, he was completely released by management due to his injury. In GWA, he only had two matches, his debut match, he suffered a loss but went over well with the fans. He was given a spot in the final match of a tournament with the prize being a title shot. He defeated Cody Storm and moved on to have a title shot, yet this was cut short when his injury had re-emerged and he had to leave for medical attention. He was released shortly after, due to not showing up at the Pay per view. He had one match in OCW, where he defeated his opponent via RNC submission in under 3 minutes. He was never used again, so he left. In 1PW, he had great success, defeating CAS to become the Undisputed Legends Champion. He was undefeated, and the company went under due to financial troubles. Ace Rose is now an uncrowned champion, but his skill will be recognized. Personal life Ace Rose has never really had much of a social life, he was always either in the gym, practicing on his guitar, playing video games or with his girlfriend. All he ever did was train, and she was there for him every step of the way. He slept, ate, trained, slept, ate, played, ate, trained, ate, and slept some more. He's had plenty of support from his family and friends, though he plays a very arrogant role, he's truly grateful for what little friends he has and respects the bond between blood more than anything in the world. In school, Ace was never really a top student, but he always had the best test scores. He refused to ever do the work because he felt "too bored" and so he would continue to hone his skills as a fighter, and worry less about his grades. His father supported his decision and let him continue training as long as he did the bare minimum to pass the grade. At the age of 11, he was given an I.Q. test in which he scored well above the average level and was skipped a grade. By the age of 12 he was in High School, making his mother proud as she thought her boy genius was finally going to be economically productive. This wasn't the case though, because of his young age, he was picked on a lot. No one ever hit him but they did tease him about his weight, because of this, he had a very hard time adapting to an already difficult situation. At one point he snapped, a fellow student threw a newspaper in his face, he stood, tossed the boy against the wall, and began to pummel the boys ribs with body hooks and uppercuts. His father was proud of him for handling himself against the older kids and encouraged him to stay proud. The next few years were tough, he continued to lose interest in school, and his grades slipped. With his family no longer paying attention to him, he secretly trained under many friends, as they taught him the ropes in Muay Thai, Kickboxing, and Tae Kwon Do. He joined the school wrestling team and won first place, two years in a row. With all this training, his ambition to become a world renown athlete grew. He moved to Japan with his father when he was 13 to train, and show that he can still be successful and make someone out of himself. Mentor vs Student Ace Rose isn't a very fluent American styled wrestler, he's stiff and usually won't stick to the script. He was trained by his father and a close friend of his fathers, Christopher Alexander II in the NJPW dojo along with a few other Japanese greats such as Kenta Kobashi and Yuji Nagata. DominaKing trained him to work around the ring, The Great Destroyer on the other hand, taught him in the ways of the strong style. His training with TGD was very rough, he took many bumps in these sessions. He learned to take stiff strikes and unexpected powerbombs from a giant. Many injuries were sustained, and many feared for his life. Ace Rose overcame all, and when he returned to American indies wrestling, he encountered TGD and was given a chance to return the favor on a few of those bumps. They've faced off three times and each time it has been a defeat for Ace but neither man walks away on their own and no fan walks away with a frown. Ace Rose vs Christopher Alexander II has won match of the night all three times, and without a doubt, Rose has certainly earned the respect of his former masters. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **'NJPW' ***Bara Clutch (Dragon Sleeper) 2007–Present ***Roses Thorn (Superkick) 2007- 2011 ***Rear Naked Choke (Renamed) 2007–Present **'AOW' ***Bara Clutch (Dragon Sleeper) 2007–Present ***Petal Mist Kick (Blinding Mist into Step-Up Enzuigiri) 2009–Present ***Roses Thorn (Superkick) 2007- 2011 **'GWA' ***Bara Clutch (Dragon Sleeper) 2007–Present ***Rose Vine Line (Samoan Drop) 2011 **'PWR' ***Falcon Arrow 2010–Present (Side Note: Rarely Used) ***Go 2 Sleep, Motherfucker (Firemans Carry Drop to Knee Lift) 2011–Present ***Petal Dance Kick (Jumping Head Kick, sometimes from the ground, others off a step up, or off a blinding mist) 2012–Present ***Blooming Finale (Omoplata w/ facelock) 2012–Present ***Bara Clutch (Dragon Sleeper) 2007–Present ***Rear Naked Rose (RNC Sleeper Hold w/ Body Scissors) 2007–Present (Side Note: Rarely Used) *'Signature Moves' **Achilles Tendon Lock **Petal Mist Kick (Blinding Mist into Step-Up Enzuigiri) **Roses Thorn (Superkick) **Back Side Takedown into armbar or face stomp **Double Leg Trip **Rose Vine Line (Samoan Drop) **Rose Whiplash (Jumping inverted neckbreaker) **Repeating Stiff Kick Combos **Roundhouse high kick **Tiger Suplex **Petal Spin Press (450 Splash) **Flying Knee Variants **Double Arm DDT **Scoop Slam **Pump Up Buster (sometimes onto steel steps) **Diving knee stomp w/ opponent trapped on 2nd rope **Caribbean Zip Line (Coast to coast dropkick) **Beauty Mark (leapfrog dropkick) **Windmill Legdrop **Diving Crossbody **Running Face Kick **Springboard DDT **Diving Foot Stomp **Tornado DDT **Rebound Arm Drag **Judo Hip Throw **Double Back Chop *'Entrance Themes' **"Shapeshifter" by Celldweller (NJPW) **"Deadly Weapons" by Eyes Set To Kill feat. Craig Mabbitt (AOW) **'"Honest Eyes" by Black Tide' **'"Lollipop" by Lil Wayne, covered by Framing Hanley (PWR)' Category:Wrestlers